How to Train Your Dragon-Hiccup the Legend
by joecazares3
Summary: Hiccup, a name spoken through songs and stories. He is known as a hero. He has saved many people and dragons alike. He has stopped wars from happening and even ended a few. He has faced Gods and survived but few know of his story. We look at were his story begins. Updates Random sry


**_Author-Hey readers this is my first time posting a story here. I've read some many and I couldn't help but get a few ideas from the stories I've read. So I thought I like Dragons, Mythology, Swords, and the movie so I thought why not. And I know Hiccup being banished is nothing new but I still hope you guys and gals take time to review. I haven't seen much of the cartoon so I won't be referencing anything from it._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I own nothing of HTTYD or any other items and weapons I may reference from games**

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon

Hiccup the Legend

Chapter 1

* * *

Hiccup sat in the cove watching the Night Fury run around. He was busy sketching the dragon before he heard a twig break behind him. Hiccup smiled and pretended not to hear it as he continued to draw his senses now listing intently for his attacker. He felt a slight movement from behind him before he closed his sketch book quickly and moved from his spot as a figure flew passed him and hitting the ground getting the attention of the dragon.

There laying on the floor was a girl with short brown hair like him as well as his green eyes and looked to be a few years younger than himself. The girl was none other than Haile the Heroic Haddock, Hiccups little sister.

"You need to practice your stealth more little red" Hiccup said chuckling. He had graciously nicknamed her little red for the fact that she adored the color red. If she had her way most of the Berk would have been painted red.

She turned around blowing a loose bang out her face as she pouted crossing her arms. "Awa come on. Don't be mad at least you're doing better than Drake when we were training" Hiccup said.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad" A boy said as he slid down the small slope. He was the same age as Hiccup and had black hair that stood up at the front as well as blue eyes.

This was none other than Drake, Hiccups best friend, His only friend. He never had any other friends other than Drake because all the other kids picked on him and made fun of him. It was always just the three of them Himself, His sister, and Drake. They stood up for each other his sister trying her best to stop them by speaking to them and Drake by beating the living daylights out of them. In fact that was how they first meet Drake. Him being teased and doing his best to ignore them while his younger sister tried to stop them. Then Drake comes out of nowhere and punched the kid in the face knocking him out. That was a fun day. They stood by each other and were the only ones to believe him when he said he shot down the Night Fury. They helped him look for the dragon and where there when he tried to kill it.

"Yes you were" Hiccup said smiling at him. "Yea whatever, so what are we going to with the big guy" Drako said.

"Honestly I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out way he hasn't flown away yet" Hiccup said as he sat back down and continue to finish his drawing. Halie looked over his shoulder and noticed something. "Maybe that's why Hic. See here he's got a missing wing look" She said pointing at his picture than at the dragon's tail.

"Probably" Drako said looking at the dragon. "It's getting late Hiccup and your dad's going to notice you're not home."

Hiccup scoffed as he said "Like he'd noticed, he barely pays any attention to me these day's". Halie and Drako looked at each other with worried looks.

The Trio stayed as they watched the dragon roam around the cove into the night. Eventually Haile was fast asleep on Hiccups lap leaving the two friends to themselves. "How has Stoick been?" Drake asked.

"The same, always wonder when I'll become a true Viking and not…this" Hiccup said as he slowly gestured to himself as to not wake Halie up. "You just gestured all of yourself"

"That's what I told him" Hiccup said sighing "He's putting me in the dragon academy tomorrow"

Silence fell between them again before Hiccup spoke "I miss him. He always knew what to do or ways of making me feel better".

"I know what you mean. It's been hard without him but hey at least we're passing on what he taught us to Halie"

They both smiled remembering there old teacher as they watch the dragon breath fire around himself. "I think we should get going" Drake said standing up and looking at Halie. "I guess you're right" Hiccup said as he adjusted Halie onto his back.

"By the way did you find a name for him yet" Drako said stretching a bit. "Yea, Toothless" Hiccup said laughing quietly at his friends face. "Why"

"I'll show you later. Now how about a race back" Hiccup said. Drake smiled "Fine but no cheating this time" before he started to run.

Hiccup looked on as his friend ran ahead. Smiling he began to run carefully as to not wake up Halie.

Toothless looked on as the three humans left. He only had one thought before falling asleep 'weird'.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Flying in the Sky**

Hiccup flew through the air feeling the wind against his face. He was loving every minute up in the air he felt at home something he never felt in Berk in a long time. He couldn't find any words to describe what he was feeling as Toothless flew higher and higher. As the Higher they flew the more he forgot about his terrible memories and the less thoughts that went through his mind. The only thought at the moment was 'Wait till Halie and Drake feel this'.

At this point Hiccup felt that nothing could ruin this moment until he saw his cheat code fly away. "No" he yelled as he tried to reach out for it. Before he knew it he was off Toothless and falling high in the sky.

He was panicking which was a rare for him nowadays. He saw his life flash all his horrible memories passing before his eyes. He felt them tear up and accepted his fate. Then he began to see his happier memories of him and Drako, his teacher and Gobber and then Haile. He couldn't do that to her, they've already lost their mother and by damn he wasn't going to put her through it again.

He quickly spun around in the air hooking himself onto Toothless as the both pulled upwards barely escaping from crashing into the water. Before they celebrated Hiccup noticed they were heading into a bunch of rocks. It was too late for them to pull up. Hiccup looked at the rocks then at his cheat before he threw the paper away as he dodged the first rock. He felt one with Toothless as they dodged the rocks. He knew every move Toothless was about to do and Toothless knew every one of Hiccups. They made it through the maze of rocks before they realized it.

"Yea Wahoo!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Toothless feeling his Riders happiness celebrated by firing one of his plasma blasts ahead of them. Hiccup noticed this and watched as the blast reached its maximum distance before exploding. 'This is going to burn' Hiccup thought as they flew through the explosion.

* * *

Hiccup sat against Toothless as Halie and Drake were on the ground laughing at him as he sat there his face now tan and hair all standing up. They were currently sitting back at the cove were they were waiting for him. The moment they saw him they were on the floor. He was annoyed at first but smiled none the less thinking it was a bit funny. Now they all sat there as they watch the sun begin to set as Terrible Terrors were running around as Halie played with them. He was glad he saved himself as he watch Halie play with the small dragons. He felt though that something bad was going to happen he just knew it.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Come on Halie" Hiccup said as he tried to get his sister to hop on Toothless. "Why don't you go first Dray I'll wait here" She said nervously.

"I already went earlier today now it's your turn" Drake said. "Don't worry you'll be safe and Toothless will go slow won't yea buddy" Hiccup said patting the dragons head.

She was hesitant but slowly and surly she got on Toothless behind Hiccup. Hiccup felt his sisters arms wrap around him as she slowly nodded at him that she was ready. He smiled as he turned around towards Toothless. "Alright Nice and slow buddy". Toothless looked at him and Hiccup swore he saw him smirk before he took off into the sky.

Hiccup heard a small cry from Halie as they took off. "Slow down buddy" Hiccup said as he felt Halie tighten her grip and buried her head into his back. Toothless started to slow down as they reached the clouds. Hiccup looked behind him and saw Halie with her eyes closed tightly. "Come on Halie, open your eyes".

Very slowly she started to open her eyes. What she saw was beautiful. She couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling as they quietly flew through the air. She couldn't help but think that this is what her brother and Dray felt when they flew. She looked ahead at Hiccup smiling at her reaction. It was a real smile not the one he wears on his face all day. She hardly ever sees him with a genuine smile and seeing it on his face made her smile even more then she was.

"See I told you" Hiccup said as they watched the sunset in the sky. Hiccup felt Halie tighten her grip. Confused Hiccup looked back thinking she was still scared only to see her smiling. "I miss this Hic" Halie said. Hiccup looked at her with a sad smile "I remember you used always carried me to the top of our house and watched the sunset after mom died" Halie continued. Hiccup chuckled remembering "Yea, I remember. You were always scared I would drop you". Hiccup looked at Halie "But I never did and I never will" he said as they enjoyed the moment.

Then suddenly dragons of all species broke through the clouds caring different kinds of animals. "Down" Hiccup said quickly as they tried their best to stay as low as possible on Toothless's back. "Where are they all going" Halie asked. "I have no idea but I don't like it" Hiccup said as he looked around him worried if they might attack them.

They had no choice but to follow the dragons as they were lead to a large cavern inside a mountain. They landed on a rock and looked around. "Hiccup, I'm scared" Halie said quietly as she held onto Hiccup tightly. Hiccup did his best to comfort her but he had to admit he was scared to "It's alright we should be fine…. They don't seem to be paying attention to us" Hiccup said as he watched were the dragons were looking at.

He watched as the dragons dropped the various livestock down the foggy cavern. He was confused wondering why they weren't eating it themselves. He swore he could see fear in the dragons that watched a lone Gronckle fly over the cavern and did he just hear Toothless whimper now he was confused. Both Halie and Hiccup were watching as he flew nothing in his arms. He then began to spit out half a fish like Toothless did when they found him in the cove. Then all the dragons bowed their heads looking at the ground. Hiccup was confused but he could feel dread among all the dragons and continued to watch the dragon fly away.

Hiccup was startled as Halie let out a small quiet shriek. She closed her eyes and held tightly onto Hiccup as they watched a large dragon appear from the bottom of the cavern and ate the Gronckle. Hiccup thought he heard a voice say 'rest in peace' before shaking his head thinking it was his imagination. He heard a small whimper behind him. He looked at back and saw a terrified Halie. "I want to leave Hiccup" She said quietly. Hiccup nodded as he told Toothless to get them out of there.

They flew through the air quietly as Hiccup did began to calm his sister down. Hiccup was still thinking back to what he saw. "It all makes sense now" Hiccup said quietly. "What does?"

"Why the dragons are always raiding our village. They do it so they can survive if not then… that … dragon will eat them" Hiccup said as he looked as he noticed they were near the cove. He looked down and saw Drake laying on the floor holding his stomach.

* * *

**Earlier**

Drake watched as Hiccup and Toothless took off with Halie into they sky. He couldn't help but chuckle for a bit before his face became serious. "You can come out now. I know your there Astrid" Drake said as he reached into his boot and pulled out a small dagger as he turned and faced her. "How did you know" she said as she walked out from behind a bush. "Please I may not be as good at stealth like Hiccup but I know when we are being followed." Drake said as he slowly walked towards Astrid arms wide as a sign of peace.

"So why did you come. Did you want to learn why Hiccup is so good at dragon training? Or were you curious yourself as to where we go all day? Or maybe you here to for some other strange reason?" Drake said as he continued to walk towards her. She stayed silent. "So how is going to work. Are you going to stay and listen to what Hiccup has to say when he gets back or am I going to have to restrain you?" Drake asked.

He got his answer as Astrid began to run. Drake scoffed "And he said you were different" before he run up a tree and began to chase her. He ran along the branches catching up to her easily before he ran ahead and waited for her on top of a branch. He saw her coming close before he jumped and landed in front of her. "Sorry but I can't let you go" Drake said standing in front of her in a fighting stance.

"What are going to do kill" She said as she picked up her axe ready for a fight. "No, but now's your last chance to go back there quietly and listen to reason otherwise I going to have to bring you back there by force." Drake said giving her one last chance. He got his answer as Astrid charged at him swinging her battle axe.

Drake rolled under her swing swiping at her leg leaving a small cut on her leg. She turned around and swung again but this time he blocked it. She was shocked at the small dagger held back her axe, Drake took this chance and pushed her back. She stumble and before she regained her footing he charged. He slashed at her as she barely brought her axe up to block it sending him back. She took her chance and swung her axe down. Drake easily sidestepped out of the way was he spun around her. He kicked at her knees sending her to the ground as he easily unarmed her and pinned her arms behind her.

"You're lucky all you got was a small cut and that I wasn't out for your head…..Yet" He said as he glared at he. Astrid couldn't help but shiver at the glare he sent her. He ripped off one of his sleeves on his shirt and used it as makeshift cuffs as he tied her arms together. They walked back to the cove in silent.

Once they had reached the cove Drake sat her down and began to tie her legs with his other sleeve. They sat there in silence as they waited for Hiccup to return. Drake sat playing with his dagger while Astrid was trying to find a way to escape and tell the chief that they have betrayed them. She just couldn't wrap her mind around why he was here protecting Hiccup.

"Why are doing this" she finally asked. "Why what"

"Why are you helping him? He betrayed us. He's befriended a dragon our mortal enemies and you're here protecting this traitor." She asked. Drake laughed at what she was saying. "Wow you must have not really never notice Hiccup… I have my reason, it wouldn't matter if I told you. What would it do?"

Drake was quiet before Drake spoke "I have been by his side since we were little. I was there when he befriended the dragon I was there when we realized dragons aren't all bad. He realized that Vikings would never accept dragons to be friendly he knew it was a longshot but he thought if he could slowly show people they can live together than maybe we stop the pointless violence." Drake stopped and laughed lightly "It funny he was telling me that the first person who would accept change would be you he said that you were different and that you would listen. Looks like he was wrong"

Looking up he saw a small black dot in the sky. Realizing it was Hiccup he went and lifted up Astrid. He stood there waiting for Hiccup. He felt Astrid hit his head with the back of hers. He stumbled back surprised at the attack. Before he could restrain her he felt the wind knocked out of him as Astrid punch him in the stomach. He feel to the floor as she ripped of the piece of cloth that was detaining her legs before she took off running back to the village.

Drake look up as he saw Toothless land as Halie and Hiccup ran towards him helping him up. "What happened?" Hiccup asked. "Astrid saw you on the dragon. I caught her and brought her back her. When I saw you coming I let my guard down and she escaped just right now" He said.

Hiccup was shocked as he helped his friend up. "I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen…. She went to tell Stoick."

They were panicking "Hic what are we going to do" Halie said scared for her brother. Hiccup had many scenarios running through his head at what Stoick was going to do. All of them were not good and the few that were, were highly unlikely to happen. The one situation that kept reoccurring was banishment.

"I have an idea what he's going to do… What are the chances that you won't get in trouble for what you did" Hiccup asked with sorrow. "High but it won't be too serious if I play my cards right. Why?"

"I need you to take care of Halie for me while I'm gone" Hiccup said. "What, what do you mean gone Hic" Halie asked scared at what he said. "What are you talking about Hiccup" Drake said seriously.

"I've gone over a thousand times in my head what… dad… would do. The one thing that I keep seeing is banishment or the worse execution" Hiccup said looking just as serious at Drake. "What b-but dad he, he would do that he's o-our dad Hiccup" Halie said tears now forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure" Drake said. "N-no he w-wouldn't" Halie said looking at Drake the tears now slowly falling. Hiccup nodded and Drake sighed. "Fine" Drake finally said as he looked down "You should get going then" Drake said.

Hiccup nodded again as he looked at Halie who was now on her knees finally realizing the situation. He bent down and looked at her. "Halie I'm going to have to lea-". "NO, no you don't. W-w-e-we c-can think o-of something Hic. Y-you always do"

"I'm sorry but not this time. I'll come back f-". Hiccup didn't finish as he was tacked by her as the fell back on the ground. "Please don't leave me, Please, please I don't want to lose you to. Please Hic just take me with you Please just don't leave me Please" Halie cried never letting go of him so he wouldn't leave her. Hiccup looked down at his sister as she cried repeating 'please' over and over. Hiccup felt his own tears spill as he hugged her tightly as well.

He hated that he was the reason she was crying but he knew he couldn't take care of her out there. He would be putting her in danger if she went with him at least here she would be safe. He looked over as he saw Toothless next to him doing his best to stop Halie from crying. Hiccup looked over at Drake, he wasn't crying he was holding strong. He did wish they could come with him but that would be selfish. He'd be putting them in danger. He looked back down and noticed that Halie started to calm down but still cried as he held her tightly.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone without him. He looked up at Drake they looked each other in the eye a silent question passed between them. 'Are you willing to leave?' was the question. Drake nodded and said "Brothers till the end remember"

Hiccup slowly got up but Halie held on to him tightly. "Don't worry little Red I'm not going anywhere" Hiccup said as he looked down at Halie. Her response was holding on to him tightly. Standing up still holding on to Halie Hiccup looked at Drake. "I need you to go and gather supplies as well as our equipment." Hiccup said.

"I'm going to need help with that plus how is Toothless going to carry all the supplies?" Drake asked.

"He's not, you're going to load the supplies on a boat and that's how you're leaving. The only one I would trust to get help from is Gobber" Hiccup said looking at Drake as he nodded. "You should get going. I'll wait here if anything Stoick will come with company which means less people to worry about back at Berk. We'll meet you out at sea" Hiccup said as Drake started to run back to Berk.

Hiccup watched as Drake disappeared through the forest. Sighing he looked down at Halie who was calm by now but was still latched onto Him. "Are you alright" Hiccup asked concerned. Halie only nodded. Hiccup continued to hold onto her as they waited for their father, if Hiccup could call him that, to arrive. Hiccup saw Toothless rub his head on Halie doing his best to make her happy. Hiccup looked at him and saw he looked ready to jump in front of him if anything were to happen. He smiled 'One more brother added to the list' Hiccup thought.

He heard twigs break and shouting coming from the woods. Hiccup looked at Toothless "Get ready boy were just going to distract them for a bit then we'll take off". Hiccup looked up and waited for his Father to come through the trees.

* * *

**With Drake**

Drake crouched on a branch as he watched Stoick leave with many of the villagers. They were all carrying swords, axes and torches as they began to run the direction in the cove. He glared at Astrid who was leading them all. Once they had passed Drake jumped down and noticed how quiet it was. Sighing Drakes first stop was the forge. 'I didn't see Gobber in the mob so I might be lucky' Drake thought as opened the door.

Drake stood at the door way as he stared at Gobber. "I heard" was all he said before grabbed a backpack off a table. "I know Stoick well enough to know what he's going to do…". "And I know Hiccup well enough to know what he's planning on doing" Gobber said as he handed me the backpack. "Here are some of my tools, what else".

"I need help getting a boat, and carrying a few supplies" Drake said as he put the backpack on. Gobber nodded "Don't worry I'll get ya a boat." Drake nodded "Then I'll meet you at the docks I need to a few thing from Hiccups house" Drake said before he left Gobber to his thoughts. 'Stoick listen for a chance'

* * *

**With Hiccup**

Hiccup stared at his father with different emotions. He felt angry, betrayed, and strangely happy. Hiccup looked next to him and saw Astrid. He was mad that she didn't listen that she didn't want understand what he was trying to do. Behind them Hiccup saw a good chunk of the Village hold weapons ready to kill Toothless. Hiccup heard Toothless growl as he crouched low ready to attack. Hiccup held Halie behind him ready in case anything were to happen.

"Stoick"

"Hiccup"

"Halie come over here and get away from that monster" Stoick said angrily. Halie just hid further behind Hiccup. Hiccup had to laugh as he thought of something. "This is the first time you ever acknowledge us at all and it's here"

"Halie as your father come over here get away from that traitor and monster" Stoick said ignoring Hiccups comment. Hiccup was angry at Stoick's words "AS HERE FATHER YOU WERE NEVER ARE FATHER YOU NEVER PAYED ANY ATTENTION TO US AFTER MOM DIED I PRACTICALLY HAD RAISE BOTH OF US. SO DON'T TELL HER "AS YOUR FATHER" BECAUSE WE HAVE NO FATHER". He was angry at his father for all the things he's done to them and was finally letting it all out. He felt Halie begin to shake behind him after his outburst. He took a deep breath and started to calm down

Stoick himself was angry at his words. "Very well then I hereby banish both Hiccup and Halie from Berk and that dragon is to be killed" Stoick said pointing his sword at them. Hiccup heard a small whimper behind him from Halie. He had enough of this pointless conversation. A few of the villagers started to walk forward but stopped when Toothless started to growl loudly as he stepped in front of Hiccup and Halie.

"You don't get it. I have done the impossible and trained a dragon, a Night Fury, I could have killed you way before you even got here but I didn't. I was holding out a small hope that you would listen to me and we could finally live in peace." Hiccup said as he looked at Stoick. "I guess I was wrong to think that some of you were different" He said looking at Astrid. "I thought some you would understand and accept change but I guess not right Astrid"

Astrid couldn't help but be scared at the stare he was giving her. "I want to know something Astrid. Why? Why did you run and tell Stoick and not listen? Was it because you were afraid? Or was because believe that dragons will always be our enemy? Or were you just mad that I was stealing all the fame and was doing better than you in the Dragon Academy? You couldn't stand it that me Hiccup the useless to be better than you." Hiccup finished as Astrid realized what he was saying.

Hiccup turned around looking at Toothless as he helped Halie onto his back "I think we've bought Drake more than enough time". Hiccup looked back and saw a few people trying to attack them. Toothless fired at their feet. "Remember Night Fury's never miss, consider it a warning" Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless with Halie in front of him as they took to the sky.

Hiccup looked down at his sister. She hasn't said a word since they left and he was starting to worry about her. "Are you alright" he asked. Halie only nodded as she leaned back into Hiccup. He looked at her and notice she was fighting to stay awake as her eyelids kept closing. He chuckled "Sleep, don't worry I'll keep you safe" Hiccup said as Halie finally closed her eyes. He felt her relax against him as she fell asleep. He smiled 'I could never have left you alone' were his thoughts.

Hiccup looked below him searching for any sight of Drake. He had an idea where he was but in the dark it was hard to tell where exactly he was. He finally say a faint light below him as it flickered a few times. Hiccup smiled as he realized it was him before he had Toothless slowly descend towards him.

* * *

**With Drake**

Drake looked back at Gobber after he finished loading up the final supplies. "That wer' a lot o' book's your takin' wit' ya" Gobber said. "They are mostly maps and plans Hiccup drew the rest are information on different things" Drake said as he got on the boat. It wasn't too large but it was big enough for Toothless and the rest of them to fit.

Drake began to untie the ropes that were keeping him on the island. "So were will ya' go" Gobber asked. "I don't know yet… I have a few places and I'm sure Hiccup does to but for now maybe stop by a few islands and do some hunting." He said before looking over the boat. "Though I think we might need a bigger boat for a few things that we want to do" Drake said.

"Well Gobber I guess this is good bye" Drake said as he stood in front of Gobber. Before Drake could move Gobber wrapped Drake up in a big bear hug. "I'm gon' miss you guys." He said as he let him back down. "Be safe out there" He said. Drake smiled "We will".

Drake climbed up to the helm and grabbed the rudder. He looked back and saw Gobber waving. Waving back Drake began to look for Hiccup in the sky. It was dark and he realized that Hiccup wouldn't be able to see him. Lighting a lantern he held it up and looked for him again. Seeing a dark figure in the sky Drake guessed it was him as he began to flicker the flame. He smiled as he saw Toothless began to descend. 'At least were still together'.

* * *

**Author-Hey Guys and Gals I hoped you liked this story and I hope you guys review.**

**Laterz**


End file.
